


Невлюблённый неуязвим и недосягаем

by lamonika



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Drabble Collection, Drama & Romance, Everyone Loves Sawada Tsunayoshi, F/M, Female Sawada Tsunayoshi, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Out of Character, Teen Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-21 15:14:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18704890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lamonika/pseuds/lamonika
Summary: ...до ближайшей большой любви. //О том, как Тсунаеши учится жить с ненавистью к себе, пока кто-то, сам того не замечая, влюбляется в нее.





	1. Страницы учебников

**Author's Note:**

> строчка для названия/описания взята вот отсюда (https://www.stihi.ru/2014/09/02/328), я ни на что не претендую.

Тсуна написала в учебнике сломанным карандашом:

Ненавижу то, что я слабая.

Стерла ластиком, пока никто не заметил, улыбнулась на обеспокоенный взгляд Хаято и старательно начала переписывать примеры с доски.

Тсуна училась жить с ненавистью к себе; получалось не очень.

Но она всегда была примерной ученицей.

***

 

Гокудера не знал, когда именно полюбил Саваду Тсунаеши. Он как сейчас помнил первый день их знакомства: ойкнувшую Десятую, распластавшуюся на полу из-за пинка Хаято, собственное недоумение — и вот она-то будет новым боссом? — и испуганно замерший класс. Тсуна выглядела такой глубоко несчастной и хрупкой, обиженно шмыгая носом и упираясь в пол дрожащими тонкими руками, что внутри на секунду тревожно заворочалась совесть, которую Гокудера благополучно затолкал подальше.

Казалось, у Тсуны не было сил даже на то, чтобы подняться. Слабая. Новая донна Вонгола — до смешного слабая. Маленькая никчемная девочка, неспособная даже подняться с пола.

Может, начало было положено в тот же день, несколькими часами позже, после игры в волейбол, когда та самая слабая девочка с головой, охваченной пламенем, бесстрашно хватала тонкими руками динамитные шашки прямо за горящие фитили, не беспокоясь о том, что они оба могут погибнуть; тогда, стоя на коленях перед взъерошенной, дрожащей Тсунаеши, понимая, что Савада спасла его, Гокудера мельком отметил, что, наверное, не все девчонки похожи на его полоумную сестру и не все они пытаются его убить.

А Тсунаеши только улыбалась нервно, все еще опасливо втягивая голову в плечи, и протягивала свою тонкую руку, пытаясь поднять Хаято с земли.

Может быть, Гокудера полюбил Тсуну много позже, когда Реборн решил, что семья на то и семья, чтобы жить вместе, и им купили большой дом на одной из богом забытых улочек Намимори — конечно, никто не знал тогда, что в точности повторяет события, положившие начало созданию японской базы семейства Вонгола.

Именно в то время Тсунаеши повадилась сидеть по ночам в углу кухоньки, на которой, в силу разных обстоятельств, редко собирались все Хранители и союзники вместе взятые.

В те редкие моменты призрачного спокойствия Тсунаеши смотрела прямо перед собой, размышляя о чем-то своем, и пила чай: в час ночи, в два, в три — как бог положит.

Так ее однажды и застал Гокудера — обласканную ночной тьмой, едва нарушаемой мягким светом лампы в узком коридоре, задумчивую, какую-то до ужаса домашнюю; может быть, Хаято полюбил ее именно тогда, схватившись за сердце и медленно сползая вниз по стене, не отводя зачарованного взгляда от хрупкого силуэта.

Или это, должно быть, случилось тогда, в десятилетнем будущем, когда у них не было ни внятной картины происходящего, ни даже уверенности в том, что завтра они проснутся, и оставалось только тренироваться, лежать на жестких кроватях в пыльных комнатах, сходя с ума без солнечного света или хотя бы окон, и стараться не думать о том, что будет через час, два, десять…

Тсуна тогда пришла пожелать Гокудере спокойной ночи, но замерла на месте, задумчиво склонив голову к плечу.

— Коты всегда ложатся на больное место, чтобы его вылечить. Ты знал это, Хаято? — сказала она тогда, осторожно подходя к кровати. В будущем они не называли друг друга с приставками, не здоровались по утрам. В будущем, где каждая минута могла стать последней, на это не было времени. Гокудера в ответ на вопрос смог лишь пожать плечами да потрепать по голове в кои-то веки спокойную и сонную Ури, свернувшуюся клубком на левой стороне его груди. — Так почему у тебя болит сердце?

Лампа за пределами комнаты мягко подсвечивала короткие каштановые волосы Тсунаеши, и Хаято тогда показалось, что над ее головой мерцает серебристый нимб, сотканный из электрического света.

Гокудера был уверен, что, спроси Тсуна сейчас об этом, он мог бы найти подходящий ответ; Тсуна не спрашивала. Тсуна после путешествия в будущее стала молчаливой и немного грустной, и постоянно писала карандашом в учебниках, потом судорожно стирая следы грифеля.

— Десятая, — позвал Хаято в конце учебного дня. Тсунаеши склонила голову к плечу — как тогда, в далеком будущем — и вопросительно уставилась на Гокудеру. Тот отвел взгляд и вздохнул. Класс опустел; небо медленно окрашивалось в нежно-розовый.

— Ты что-то хотел, Гокудера-кун?

— Нет, ничего, — Хаято покачал головой и через силу улыбнулся. — В последнее время вы кажетесь грустной. У вас что-то случилось?

— Нет-нет, Гокудера-кун, — Тсунаеши закинула сумку на плечо, — все в порядке. Просто задумываюсь иногда. Пойдем домой?

— Да, конечно. Десятая, — окликнул Хаято, когда Савада уже была у двери. Тсуна обернулась и недоуменно приподняла брови. Гокудера почувствовал, как сжимается горло. — Вы не слабая.

Тсунаеши вздрогнула и замерла, когда ее обняли за острые плечи; уткнулась носом в воротник чужой рубашки, удивленно продолжая смотреть прямо перед собой.

— Я люблю вас, Десятая, — пробормотал Гокудера в макушку растерянной Тсуны и погладил ее по кудрявым волосам. — Не пишите больше в учебниках, пожалуйста.

Тсунаеши странно взглянула на Хаято и согласно кивнула, не говоря ни слова. Потянула его прочь из класса, ухватив за закатанный рукав; небо над Намимори окрасилось в оранжевый.

Гокудера Хаято не знал, когда он полюбил Саваду Тсунаеши, но был уверен, что это — лучшее, что могло произойти в его жизни.


	2. Стоя на краю крыши

Не хочу жить, сообщила Тсунаеши зеркалу. Зеркало промолчало в ответ; Тсуна провела мокрой ладонью по стеклу и на секунду ей почудилось, что собственное отражение горько, безутешно плачет.

Над городом расцветал рассвет, под глазами Тсунаеши расцветали синяки от недосыпа, и кто-то, должно быть, побеспокоился о ее состоянии, но привычно промолчал, застигнутый врасплох предупреждающим взглядом.

«Не стоит беспокойства».

Не хочу жить, сообщила Тсунаеши зеркалу; зеркало промолчало. Новый день вступал в свои права.

***

 

Когда к человеку приходит любовь, теплая и пульсирующая, мысли — даже самые посредственные — обретают потрясающую глубину.

Такеши не помнил, когда впервые обратил внимание на странную забитую девочку, вечно вжимающую голову в плечи. Помнил только, как к ним в школу перевелся Гокудера, и тогда лаконичное «странная» перестало подходить Тсунаеши, а мир взорвался тысячей ярких красок, тысячей дорог, обещающих приключения и бесконечное веселье. Оскорбления, сыпавшиеся на голову Саваде, горькие и обидные… Их словно бы обрубило. Что-то притаилось в глубине золотистых глаз, что-то хищное и несомненно голодное.

Савада Тсунаеши была комком нервных окончаний, и от нее тянуло такой жаждой жизни, что порою хотелось выть.

Такеши не помнил, когда впервые обратил внимание на странную девочку, но он четко помнил, когда принял твердое решение ни за что не отпускать эту Саваду от себя.

— В смерти кроется свобода, — сказала она в тот день, стоя рядом с ним на крыше и глядя куда-то вдаль. Ее не волновали ни вопли школьников далеко внизу, ни чьи-то окрики за спиной. — Но чтобы обрести ее, нужно что-то отдать взамен. Вырвать из своего сердца.

А потом она прыгнула. И он вместе с ней.

И они остались живы.

Такеши понял тогда, что вот она, та, за кем он готов пойти хоть на край света, пойти по любой из дорог, куда только укажет тонкая дрожащая рука. Вот она. Забитая маленькая донна Вонгола, летающая с лестниц и нелепая в своей карикатурной неуклюжести.

Самая невозможная из всех мафиози.

Такеши нравилось думать, что это игра: огонь, пылающий в середине высокого лба, запах крови от начищенного лезвия катаны, грохот взрывов и дым, путающийся в седых волосах, острый взгляд самой смерти из-под шляпы с оранжевой лентой. Сколько бы дорог не предстояло пройти, это было игрой от начала и до конца: от прыжка с крыши до шрама на подбородке. От волейбольного матча до смерти отца.

Это будет потом; каждая победа, каждое поражение — все потом. Вместе. Плечом к плечу с девочкой, чья жажда жизни ломает законы физики.

А пока что…

— Эй, Тсуна, — улыбнулся Ямамото и легонько потрепал вскинувшую усталый взгляд Саваду по макушке. — Хватит грустить. Я люблю тебя.

И, улыбнувшись еще шире, чем прежде, как ни в чем не бывало вышел из класса, оставив Тсунаеши сидеть за партой в окружении осколков собственной бессильной, отравляющей ненависти.

Тсуна моргнула, словно пробуждаясь ото сна, и достала карманное зеркальце.

— Я, наверное, хочу жить, — прошептала она своему отражению. Эта мысль казалась простой, и оттого — пугающей.

Зеркало не ответило.

Тсуне не нужен был ответ.


	3. Старшие и младшие

Ужасно, пробормотала Тсунаеши, оттянула кончиками пальцев нижние веки, разглядывая синяки и полопавшиеся сосуды, взгляд как у дохлой рыбины, только еще хуже. Ты мне отвратительна, сказала Тсуна сама себе.

Так она и жила: от зеркала до зеркала, как Алиса у Кэрролла, бродила среди отражений, усталая, заблудившаяся, злая, с потрескавшимися губами и пустым взглядом.

Отвратительна.

***

 

— Жизнерадостность — это не ко мне, старший брат, — Савада, наверное, всегда, всю свою жизнь улыбалась только так: натянуто и нервно, чуть прикусывая щеку изнутри, чтобы губы не дрожали, и смотря остро из-под ресниц.

Этим Тсунаеши и запомнилась Риохею в первую очередь — острым взглядом.

Савада Тсунаеши никогда не должна была стать чем-то большим, чем подругой младшей сестренки: приходить к ним домой и вместе с Киоко делать уроки, ходить в кафе, размахивая сумкой и смеясь над глупыми шутками. Но у Тсуны и Киоко было не так много времени, чтобы подружиться. Если говорить честно, то Риохей был знаком с Савадой гораздо лучше: он знал того, чего не знала его сестра — он знал настоящую, истинную Тсуну, знал ее от кончиков ресниц до следов босых ног на пыльной земле, когда Савада разворачивалась в движении, не обращая внимания на пылающий лоб, и своими тонкими руками останавливала машины, сминая ладонями металл.

А Тсунаеши все равно приходила, даже когда ее не ждали (и пусть ее ждали всегда). Улыбалась через силу, глядя на счастливую Киоко, строчила в тетрадках что-то, позволяла трепать себя за щеки и обнимать за плечи, снова и снова, день за днем.

И Риохей сам не заметил, как стал назвать Саваду младшей сестренкой — это прижилось как-то само, появилось незаметно жгучим привкусом перца на кончике языка, вырвалось набором привычных звуков, обращенных к кому-то, кроме Киоко, резануло слух и осталось висеть в воздухе.

Тсунаеши тогда подняла голову — будто очнулась от долгого сна.

И усмехнулась в ответ.

И назвала его старшим братом.

И с тех пор как-то оттаяла, разве что продолжая улыбаться чуточку криво.

Но упорно училась.

— Ты снова на себя наговариваешь, — серьезно сказал Риохей, закинул руку Тсуне на плечи и склонился к ее лицу, глядя прямо в глаза. Тсунаеши взглянула в ответ упрямо, зло, остро, и фыркнула.

— Посмотри на меня, старший брат, и скажи мне, что я радуюсь жизни, — Савада оттянула веки, уставилась в упор. Она не отводила взгляда — и в этом была ее сила. Она умела убивать — своими глазами, росчерком плеч, мягкой линией губ.

Умела убивать — и не знала об этом.

Сасагава выпрямился — впрочем, Тсуна не перестала смотреть на него сверху вниз, даже не обращая внимания на приличную разницу в росте — и положил ладонь на растрепанную макушку, нащупал кончиками пальцев заживающие швы — снова нарвалась на неприятности — и погладил названую сестру по голове, едва касаясь. Тсунаеши втянула голову в плечи — так, как делала это в школе; уставилась куда-то в пустоту, замерла, гипнотизируя кирпичную стену.

— Прекрати, Тсуна, — Сасагава тряхнул ее — легко, будто куклу; обхватил ладонями лицо и дождался, когда Савада все же поднимет на него взгляд. — Прекрати, слышишь? Эй! Эй. Смотри сюда. Я люблю тебя.

Слова, вырвавшиеся против воли, брызнули радугой, разлетелись по ветру и остались солнечными пятнами впитываться в асфальт. Тсунаеши вздрогнула едва-едва, сжала губы в тонкую линию и вцепилась в чужие плечи сильными пальцами, оставляя на коже синяки.

Сасагава рассмеялся — солнечно, звонко, так, как умел только он.

И Тсуна — впервые в жизни — робко, искренне улыбнулась.


	4. Стираются лица из памяти

Доигралась, пробормотала Тсунаеши, вжавшись лицом в кровать, из-за тебя они снова пострадали.

Не уследила, не досмотрела, не предотвратила.

Это даже травмами назвать было нельзя: так, пара царапин, вывихи и ушибы, все стандартно по прайс-листу «Еженедельные разборки со всякими придурками», все могло быть гораздо хуже, но…

Не уследила. Не досмотрела. Не предотвратила.

Хороший из тебя, наверное, выйдет босс, а?

Безответственная девчонка.

***

 

До своих пяти лет Ламбо мало что запомнилось в своей жизни: куча старших братьев, постоянные взрывы в лаборатории родителей, сильный удар током, не причинивший ему никакого вреда, и, пожалуй, встреча с Реборном, о которой последний ничего не помнил.

А потом случился полет в Японию.

И Тсуна.

Тсуна нравилась Ламбо: у нее были мягкие теплые руки, приятный голос, когда она напевала какие-то странные колыбельные, и вкусные завтраки (за воровство которых Бовино часто доставались подзатыльники). Тсуна закатывала глаза, снова и снова говорила, как сильно она не любит детей, особенно таких шумных, ругалась из-за взорванных лимонок, ворчала, когда он начинал ныть по пустякам, а потом все равно шла спасать Ламбо от пинков Реборна, от гнева Бьянки, от соседских мальчишек… От всего мира.

Эдакая ворчливая, вечно грустная старшая сестра.

Спасала. Оберегала. По возможности не втягивала в разборки, пичкала конфетами, виноградом, обещаниями поиграть завтра, когда немного заживут ссадины.

Время шло, шли одно за другим приключения — с каждым разом все более опасные. Пролетали мимо дни, проведенные в больнице, дни, проведенные в будущем, дни, проведенные в страхе за свою жизнь, мелькали, словно молнии. Время шло, дети взрослели, и однажды Тсунаеши не смогла поднять Ламбо: ойкнула, взмахнула руками и приземлилась вместе с ним на пол, недоуменно моргая.

И отчего-то расплакалась.

Позже, много лет спустя оглядываясь назад, Ламбо мог с уверенностью сказать бы, что его детство было счастливым: наполненным шумом, друзьями и играми — порой чересчур травматичными. Ламбо не помнил, как выглядели его родители. Помнил Нану. Помнил Тсуну. Помнил посылки с оружием — и ничего больше. Ненужные люди стерлись из памяти, растаяли, как виноградные леденцы в кармане пиджака, истерлись, как некачественные, дешевые фантики.

Но пока что ему было восемь, и все, о чем Ламбо мог думать, это Тсунаеши, сидевшая на полу у его кровати и явно дремавшая. Бормотавшая недавно тихое «не уследила». Заплаканная и совершенно несчастная.

— Эй, сестренка, — Бовино похлопал перебинтованной ладошкой по взъерошенной каштановой макушке. — Ты не виновата. Я люблю тебя.

Тсуна вздрогнула, подняла голову, потерла заплаканные глаза и улыбнулась чуть криво.

Ламбо шмыгнул носом, смотря непривычно серьезно на — пока еще — названую сестру.

Что-то в груди тянуло, жгло не хуже электричества простым и твердым знанием.

Когда-нибудь он обязательно вырастет.

И настанет его очередь защищать.


	5. Стая для Неба

Нестабильное эмоциональное состояние.

Ты слишком сильно реагируешь на это, пробормотала Тсуна, провела ладонями по лицу и вновь опустила взгляд на запись в тетради. Ты слишком нервная. Прекрати, или когда-нибудь они все поймут, что ты ничего не стоишь, и укажут тебе на дверь.

Кулак с хрустом впечатался в стол; пятно копоти на древесине задымилось.

Тсунаеши подняла отрешенный взгляд на дверь.

Нестабильная.

***

 

Хибари не был похож на человека, который умеет любить. Ближе всего к понятию любви было его отношение к животным и, в особенности, к Хиберду; конечно же, была еще школа, да и весь город в целом. Дело было в другом: Хибари Кея считал, что не умеет любить людей. Или, может быть, он не старался — в конце концов, не видел в этом смысла.

Небо, своего номинального босса, Хибари мог продолжать игнорировать, несмотря на давление. Каждому, кто называл высший атрибут милосердным и мягким, хотелось рассмеяться в лицо. Никто точно не мог сказать, умеет ли Кея смеяться, и Хибари не спешил распространяться об этом.

Облакам никогда не достигнуть неба. Небо, нависшее над головой, давит на плечи и спину, и руки его — это руки маленькой девочки, девочки-невидимки, которую Кея мог бы игнорировать всю свою жизнь, не появись однажды в ее доме некий мальчишка в забавной шляпе.

Савада Тсунаеши была непонятной; Савада Тсунаеши не прибивалась к стае лишь потому, что боялась быть затоптанной. Пряталась в панцире и щерилась оттуда на прохожих. И огонь, беснующийся в ее взгляде, мог бы никогда не зажечься.

И все же он зажегся. Смертоносный, планомерно уничтожающий все на своем пути, холодный золотистый огонь. Савада, девочка-невидимка, от одной лишь таблетки за пару секунд превращалась в берсеркера с разумом, скованным льдом.

Холодная ярость. Вот что это было.

Она превращала детские карие глаза в два желтых фонаря; она превращала тонкие слабые руки в факелы, способные плавить металл; она превращала девочку-невидимку в огненный элементаль, в первозданную энергию, сметающую все на своем пути. Такой, как она, не требовалась стая, — только последователи, проходившие крещение Савадой Тсунаеши.

Хибари Кея действительно считал, что мог бы игнорировать небо, но небо обрушилось на него и погребло под собой.

Кея мог продолжать отрицать, что умеет любить, — а ведь он умел. Легче от этого никому не становилось: любовь Хибари оказалась похожа на длинную узкую линейку, которой бьют по спине, чтобы исправить осанку. Если Хибари и любил кого-то, объект любви должен был соответствовать всем его требованиям, должен был быть идеальным.

Савада не была идеальной. Она улыбалась потеряно, втягивала голову в плечи, как испуганная черепашка, злилась, смешно краснея, и рассеянными движениями тонких рук отправляла на физкультуре мячи в школьные окна. (И вряд ли кто-то мог предположить, что спустя десяток лет этими же руками она будет держать отчеты о зачистках, пистолеты или бокалы на тонких ножках и с рубиновым вином на дне.)

В далеком будущем, в том, что никогда уже не случится, Хибари был единственным, кому по-настоящему доверяла Тсунаеши; это льстило, это привязывало и держало куда крепче, чем самый крепкий из поводков.

— Кея, — позвала Тсуна одним вечером в далеком будущем. Мостовая под ее ногами мерцала оранжевыми огнями — свет фонарей отражался от мокрых после недавно прошедшего дождя камней. Они с Хибари, помнится, возвращались с какого-то банкета, и Тсунаеши, право слово, могла бы пойти туда в гордом одиночестве, не беспокойся так остальные Хранители за сохранность ее жизни. В большинстве случаев они предпочитали закрывать глаза на то, что Савада выходила победителем из любого боя, и приставляли к ней охрану.

— Да? — Кея задумчиво покрутил кольцо на пальце, ожидая, когда же Тсуна соберется с мыслями.

— Почему ты остался в Италии? — спросила она, наконец, и замерла в ожидании ответа, щелкнув каблуками по мокрым камням. Не втянула голову в плечи, как это обычно бывало, не сгорбилась, пытаясь казаться меньше; огни фонарей, пятнами масляного света растекаясь на ее лице, превращали радужки в коньячные льдинки. Хибари помнил ее еще чересчур нервным ребенком, помнил, как когда-то она пыталась казаться спокойной, пряча дрожащие от обиды или злости руки в карманы толстовки. Помнил — и не мог найти в донне, стоящей перед ним.

— Потому что я люблю тебя, — отозвался Хибари спокойно, замечая, как округляется в удивлении девичий рот.

До этого будущего оставалось еще много лет, и пока что, раздраженно наблюдая, как волейбольный мяч летит в окно второго этажа, Кея крутил в руке тонфа, не подозревая, что когда-то он, Хибари, скажет девчонке-невидимке что-то помимо резкого «загрызу».

Тсунаеши втянула голову в плечи, слыша, как разбивается с тонким звоном стекло, и попятилась, стараясь не заскулить от ужаса.

До момента, когда она перестанет бояться Хибари, оставалась еще пара лет.


End file.
